M6C Personal Defense Weapon System
The M6C Magnum is a stripped-down version of the M6D Pistol equipped by the crew of the Pillar of Autumn during their battle with the Covenant on Installation 04, the Magnum does not have a scope, nor are its bullets explosive - and it therefore lacks the very features that made its counterpart so deceptively deadly in Halo: Combat Evolved. Dual Magnums are EXTREMELY deadly, they have a insane rate of fire, and very high accuracy, and are effective at close, medium, to long ranges. they can kill faster than a BR55 Battle Rifle. The M6C Magnum may be the most effective gun in the game when wielding two. The M6C Magnum is very effective against Hunters at almost any range, it only takes about 2 shots to kill a Hunter if aimed at there flesh because the M6C has very high flesh damage. The M6C Magnum is also very effective against the feared brute honor guards, killing them in 2 headshots, one to take off the helmet, and a second to kill. Introduction The fact that this is a different pistol than the M6D seen in Halo: Combat Evolved may not be that the Marine Corps replaced it, but rather that Navy personnel are issued the M6D while Marines, being a separate branch of the military with separate administrative authority, are issued the M6C. Advantages The magazine of this handgun can hold 12 rounds and has moderate stopping power. In close quarters with a dual-wieldable configuration, it is extremely effective when employed against shielded or unshielded foes. It is also very useful for placing exact headshots. At Medium and semi-long ranges, the M6C is also effective, but not as effective as the M6D, used in Halo: CE. The Magnum also works at semi-long ranges, which makes it a good grunt sniper, or to bring down an elite at longer ranges. The Magnum also has a Very High accuracy, and also a VERY HIGH rate of fire. Another really good thing about this weapon, is that it has a VERY HIGH rate of fire, and is still able to maintain VERY HIGH accuracy. Once again, the M6C kills Hunters VERY easily when aimed at there flesh because of the Magnums very high flesh damage. (around 2 shots) and the M6C also has a very high rate of fire. Cool Fact: the M6C Magnum's melee attack is equal in power to that of a BR55 Battle Rifle, Shotgun, and everything exept for the Brute Shot (which has increased melee damage), but look at this: the Magnums melee is MUCH faster than anything else! Disadvantages The Lack of a scope, and shorter barrel makes the Magnum harder to use than the M6D in longer ranged combat. People argue that it is more balanced than the M6D, which was overpowered (according to some). The M6C tops the SMG, and the Battle Rifle at close ranges, at medium ranges, it is pretty much equal to the Battle Rifle, and much better than an SMG, at semi-long, or even long ranges, the Magnum is less effective than a Battle Rifle because it lacks a scope but it still works. Ammo The M6C Magnum Sidearm is obviously the predecessor of the M6D Pistol, and it therefore has the cons that were resolved in the Pistol. One of the cons was ammo types. The M6C uses .40 Semi Armor Piercing, High Power rounds. These rounds, although lacking the stopping power of the HE-SAP M6D rounds, are still, in the right hands, just as useful. The Semi Armor Piercing renders it decently effective against shielded opponents, and has deadly VERY high flesh damage. The HP-SAP round is still able to pierce metalloid armor (used by that of Grunts and Jackals and Drones) and can kill them with one shot to the head. On Normal, it takes about 8 Magnum rounds to kill a shielded Elite and with the Magnums higher rate of fire, is made easier. 1 Magnum shot will kill a normal enemy with low, or no shields. The Magnum holds 48 rounds but on Cairo Station you can find one that holds 96 rounds. Close range This weapon is effective at close ranges, Duals are even better for Close range. This gun kills Very fast at close ranges. Medium ranges Perhaps where the Magnum is the best, it is very effective at medium ranges, and almost equal to the battle rifle, although it lacks the scope. The High accuracy added on to the High fire rate makes this weapon very good at Medium ranges. Long ranges OK. This gun is not the best weapon at long ranges, but it still works due to its high accuracy. The lack of a scope may make this gun harder to wield at long ranges than the Battle rifle. Do NOT be afraid to use the M6C Magnum at longer ranges. M6C Magnum vs M6D Many people think that the M6D is a whole lot better than the M6C, this is not true. Although the M6D may just be the best weapon in the whole halo series, that does not mean it is a lot better than the M6C. The M6C Magnum takes 9 headshots to kill, and with the auto update, it takes 12, the same as a BR55 Battle Rifle. 12 sounds like a lot, but lets not forget how fast the M6C Magnum fires, it has the same rate of fire as a Brute Plasma Rifle does which is VERY fast. they Magnum and M6D both do the same flesh damage (1 shot kill) think about it this way, by the time the M6D pulls off 3 headshots, the M6C would have done 9, equaling in killing speed (this is not at all ranges, see the CONCLUSION for this) and therefor they should kill equally fast, however after the update, the M6C takes 12 headshots to kill, therefor the M6D kills way faster compared to the updated M6C. Dual M6Cs after the update however, will kill equally fast compared to an M6D (once again, see CONCLUSION for ranged tests) M6D Pros: *WAY more powerful per shot *2X scope *better than the M6C at long ranges. *Best weapon in Halo: CE, and maybe even Halo 2. M6D cons: *slower melee than the M6C Magnum *MUCH slower rate of fire *slower reload time *less accurate than the M6C Magnum M6C Magnum Pros: *MUCH faster rate of fire *MUCH faster melee *Dual Wieldable *More accurate than the M6D M6C Magnum cons: *MUCH Less powerful against shielded enemies *not as good for long ranges *No 2x Scope *harder to find ammo for CONCLUSION: the M6C Magnum as you can see, is not THAT far away from the M6D in peformance, although the M6D is still the overall better weapon. the M6C Magnum and the M6D both do VERY HIGH flesh damage. After MANY tests with friends, here is the conclusion: Dual Magnums will win against a M6D at close, and maybe medium ranges ,the M6D is more likely to win at medium ranges against duals or singles. the M6D would win against the Magnum at long ranges. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Grunts *Jackals *Drones (have animation, but never used) *Flood Combat Form (Human) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) Note: You can give Magnums to Grunts and Jackals when you encounter the flood on The Sacred Icon. Drones have animations for the Magnum. Trivia *This weapon was first introduced in Eric Nylund's Halo: First Strike novel. It was noted the pistol "weren't the standard-issue HE pistols", and had "oversized barrels--easily 30 percent larger and longer", they also had "grips of self-molding plastasteel", and whatever it shot was "high caliber". Unlike the game's actual performance of the pistol, the novel described it as "far better than the standard-issue sidearm". *Similar to the M6D, on the bottom of the magazine is a triangular piece that blends into the handle when the magazine is in place, this allows for the user to get a better grip on the gun, and if you look closely when wielding it in Halo 2 you will notice two fingers are wrapped around it. (Easiest to see in multiplayer) Related Links *M6D HE Pistol *M6G Pistol *BR55 Battle Rifle *Covenant Carbine Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons